From one friend to another
by Panda Warrior
Summary: When a group of people gather around mysteriously, it brings to the attention of a known author. While searching the author becomes even more suspicions, they are not acting as they should. This is a birthday gift for a friend, read if you want.


**This was written for a very good friend, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the Kirby characters. I do however, own Caldwell.**  
><strong>%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%<strong>

The sun rose from its fixed point of rest, the birds began to awake, but a group of figures were already up and about, huddled around a large slip of parchment. They tossed ideas aroud, murmuring to one another, each with a look of excitement. One such figure lightly rapped the parchment, aqua sparks leaping off of his gloved hand once he did so.

"She won't like that, we have to keep it relatively simple," He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know, Caldwell, but whats better than-" The veteran warrior was cut off as another figure slipped in through the shrubbery and trees. The figure wore a cloak, one that seemed able to melt into darkness, and held up one hand in warning.

"She is coming, make haste." The cloaked figure grumbled.

"Stranger! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" The veteran warrior whispered, angrily.

"Simple, Panda Warrior, she trained me in the arts of concealment, and as such I cannot detect her as easily as I can you."

"Never mind about that," The warrior waved a hand in a dismissive manner," right now we need to get 'it' ready without her knowing!"

"Relax, it'll all be taken care of." A new voice calmly assured. So far he had decided to let things take its own course, but now he had decided to speak. If anything, a panicking author was never good. He brushed a few of his white locks from his eyes and looked at the other people sternly, they would have to keep it a secret until it was ready. Sir Anduin Thorn wasn't one for foolish games, but for now it would seem he would have to play.

"Okay, if you say so...Kirby! She is coming, inhale!"

Several of the people grabbed the table as the pink Cathican opened his mouth wide and used the legendary power of inhale.

It seemed just in time, too, as yet another figure stepped through the shrubbery and thick foliage of trees. This person was also wearing a cloak, although she had the authors badge along with the seal of a Wanderer.

"So that's where you are! Emit, Edge, Stranger, Thorn, Drifter, why aren't you guys at the authors mansion?"

"We just wanted to see dreamland and our friends once more, Sweey."

"Oh, really?" The author asked, before she noticed that the Panda Warrior was also in the clearing.

"Hey-o Sweey! We were...discussing Pirates of the Caribbean! Want to join?"

"No, I'm good. Although, Panda, why do you have so many people for a discussion?"

"Erm...We needed more sides to take. You see, I think the Kracken was amazing, but Thorn thinks that the skeleton pirates in the first movie was better, and you know how I can be!"

"Right..." The Author pretended not to notice Stranger give an almost imperceptible nod to Panda before he approached his master.

"Walk with me, Sweey. I heard the knights are training, they always need a good scare, right?"

In response to this, Sweey just nodded. She looked back at Panda Warrior before she followed Stranger. Something wasn't right with her friends, they were acting strange. She shrugged and returned her attention to following her companion. Even his stance was different, and after knowing him for all these years, she knew he was hiding something. She decided not to mention it and kept her inner musings to herself.

"Aww, man, that was close...She almost found out..."Panda Warrior sighed, already sounding exasperated.

"You, my friend, are an absolutely horrid liar. Talking about the _Pirates Of the Caribbean_? Honestly?" Caldwell shook his head silently.

"Do you think you could come up with something better?"

"Sure, but now thanks to you she's suspicious of us already." He readily replied.

"Why me? ah well. So Kirby you go there...and Thorn you set up there..." Their 'debate' continued on for several more minutes before Emit spoke up.

"Okay, Panda, I think we get it. Now can we actually get started, that is unless you'd rather talk all day."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Caldwell agreed.

"Fine, so let's get started already!"

They rushed to their posts, knowing they had limited daylight left. Thorn grabbed a single box (of course only after Kirby was forced to cough it up) and jogged to a spot near Acore in the forest. Panda had faults, but when it came down to it, the warrior knew how to act when it was required. He sighed and continued on his way, knowing full well that he'd have to work fast to get 'it' ready in time. He picked up the pace, if only slightly, and made it to the small clearing he'd been assigned. He rummaged through the box and found what he'd been looking for, after he found it he allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"Edge what are you still doing here! Go and help Sir Thorn, we don't have time to lose!" Panda Warrior shouted at the apprentice, before the warrior returned to the task at hand, baking.

"Okay, Okay!" He rushed out of the clearing in the direction he knew Thorn had gone.

"Are you sure this is safe, Panda?" Caldwell muttered to his equal. He then proceeded to poke the mixture being made in a small pot over a roaring fire.

"Sure it is! You can bake anything over a fire! Although...maybe I should have paid more attention in the cooking portion of training..."

"I'll take that as a no, then. Maybe I should take over, I'm not sure you should be allowed near anything that can cook for others..."

"Oh hush it! I can very well cook! Besides, you limp, you might spill it." The mixture within the pot popped and exploded onto Caldwell's face.

"See, even it agrees with me!" The warrior 'assured' him.

"Yeah...I can see that." He wiped the mixture off of his face, a sweat drop barely visible as he did do.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stranger led her to the castle courtyards, where the clangs of swords could be heard and the sound of one person ordering scenarios for the others to follow. Stranger ginned wolfishly at Sweey before he let himself meld into the shadows by way of his cloak. Sweey grinned and followed his example, leading the way to where she knew the Knights would be training. Sure enough, the three were in an all out brawl just as they arrived. Meta Knight clearly had the upper hand, while Sword and Blade didn't seem to be getting the message to use teamwork to gain the upper hand.

Stranger walked behind Meta Knight, while Sweey knocked an arrow in her bow. Stranger grinned and grabbed Meta Knight from behind, and Sweey released her arrow in a clean path to its mark, a spot just in front of Sword's left foot.

The reaction was comically instantaneous.

"We're under attack! Blade get ready! They have Lord Meta Knight!" Sword shouted, drawing his sword frantically.

"Sword, Sword! Would you listen for a minute!" Blade rushed forwards and gripped Sword's sword arm firmly. But by that time the damage had been done. Stranger allowed a smile to pass over his lips and Sweey had to keep from laughing. Meta Knight had to resist the instinct to do a face-palm, and once again questioned his knaves abilities at being able to sense true danger. Stranger calmly let his long-time friend out of his grasp before he became visible to the untrained eye.

Sword noticed the two Wanderers as soon as they appeared and let out a small groan.

"Don't tell me, that was part of the test."Sword asked.

Meta Knight sighed, when had a simple assessment of skills become so complicated? He looked back at the author and his long time companion, who were both struggling to hide their smiles. He then realized what they were laughing about now.

He remained silent, it was custom for Cathicans to train wearing a long form of dress, especially when they had trainees. It wasn't his fault if they found his customs and ways strange, he'd lived through it before. Sword and Blade had been relatively calm about it, but he guessed it was only because of their height of trust and respect in him. He'd let them laugh, after all, it was a strange custom to Ivoians.

"Sir Meta Knight? Is that a Cathican custom?" Sweey asked.

"Yes."

Her smile faded slightly and she mumbled an apology. The Knight nodded in response before he headed inside to change back into his normal clothing. He strode back outside and nodded to the Wanderer's. Stranger nodded back in greeting, all was going according to plan.

"I told you, it was huge! I saved you that one time-"Sword was apparently in the middle of recounting a battle from before he'd met them, a favorite pass time of his.

"You rescued me? Huh, funny how I seem to remember that I rescued you." Blade responded.

Meta Knight decided to leave them to their antics, after all, he knew how tiring being an apprentice knight could be.

"So what brings you to the humble courtyard of caste Dedede?" He asked.

"Oh you know us, we were just wandering around." Sweey responded.

"Hmm, you know there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, I think you should come and watch."

"Sure! Are you sure that's _everything_ that's going on today?" She asked none too innocently. For a brief moment he wondered if she'd caught on before he realized that Stranger wouldn't do something like that.

"Yes, what else would be going on?"

"Nothing, I was just curious..."The author responded. Meta Knight looked at her strangely before he shrugged.

"I believe that the forest animals have decided to have guests near Acore to watch the meteor shower, do you wish to attend, Sweey? There's a perfect view of the stars from that spot," Meta Knight offered as a suggestion.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I'll love to join you!" She responded. Sweey looked back up at the clouds; even if they didn't remember at least she could spend the day with friends. With that thought in mind, she began to look forwards to the day that only she seemed to remember. She grinned at her friends, and sought to make the best of the waning daylight.

"If we are to make it in time for the shower, I suggest we get moving. Meta, are you bringing your knaves?" Stranger prodded.

"Hmm, only if they wish to. Soodonaito, Buredonaito, do you wish to come and watch the meteor shower?"

The two knights jumped when Meta Knight used their given names, and frantically struggled to respond.

"Y-yes sir!" Blade finally managed to say.

"Very well then, come, let us be on our way," Meta Knight nodded to the Wanderers, and they were off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
>"Kirby, put that over there, we need it to be perfect,"Thorn's voice was gentle, yet it still contained the right amount of authority needed to get the job done. Darkness was approaching quickly, and they still were not ready yet. Thorn watched to make sure the Cathican had done his task before he resumed his own, stringing lights around the small clearing.<p>

"Thorn? Are you sure this will work out alright? After all, this is pretty last minute..."

"The important thing lies not in the way we present it, it only lies in how we do it,"he responded.

Footsteps were then heard and he stiffened, it was too early for Stranger to come! He felt his shoulders relax when he realized that it was only Panda Warrior and Caldwell.

"My part of the plan is done! Now, we shall help you!" The veteran warrior cheerfully stated.

"Good,help yourselves,"He then realized that the only thing left to do was to string the lights and spread the blankets.

"I'm not climbing a tree, causes too much pain anyways for something like this, "Caldwell grunted as he picked up the blankets and began to spread them evenly across the forest's carpet.

"Guess that leaves me to climb the trees! But that's fine, because unlike him, I can actually climb!"

"Watch it, I can use my dagger at any point in time."

"Ooh, scary. If you do that, you cease to exist! So if you would excuse me..." The warrior shuffled past him, and then scrambled up the tree with surprising speed and agility.

Darkness continued to fall, and the small group continued to work methodically. Their guests would come soon, and they were done well before the deadline when Stranger would return.

Eventually Stranger arrived with Sweey and the knights, and they knew they had only a few minutes before the shower would start.

"Sweey! You made it! Come on, the show is about to start!"Panda Warrior practically dragged her friend over to a small patchwork blanket.

"Close your eyes! Please?"

"Alright, alright. What's got you so worked up, Panda?"

"Oh, it's my first meteor shower! I wanted to watch it with you! Hurry up and close your eyes!"

"They are closed!"

"Good, now keep 'em closed!" Panda Warrior said cheerfully.

She gently pushed Sweey down onto the blanket and hurried to a different point of the clearing. Meanwhile, Thorn, Emit, Edge, Stranger and Rioku(who had just arrived) sat on the blankets and awaited the Warriors return.

When Panda did return, she demanded help from the others gathered. Sweey was tempted to open her eyes from beneath the shadows of the hood, but knew that she should not. She heard shuffling around and then a loud '_thwack' _that she guessed was someone receiving a backhanded slap.

"You could at least help, Caldwell!"

"I am! Jeez, why am I assigned to be the OC of you?" He responded.

"No idea. Now, help us!"

"You can open your eyes now!"

Sweey did as she was told, and was surprised to be greeted with a pile of presents and a home made cake, or what looked like one. Caldwell was gingerly holding a gift that was swathed in leaves.

"Well, are you going to open them?" Emit grumbled.

Laughing, Sweey took the first gift offered to her, when opened it turned out to be a Saxe Knife.  
>She grinned at the person who had gotten it for her, Edge. It had a broad and sharp edge, perfect for something durable. The next gift she received was from Caldwell, and when unwrapped it was a small crystal wolf, carved to perfection. Someone leaped from the trees, a long red cloak wrapped around his shoulders.<br>"NightimeWhispers sends her wishes for a happy year," The figure in question was an OC of the aforementioned author.

"Thanks for stealing my spotlight, Ezekiel,"Caldwell grumbled to his friend.

"No problem!" Ezekiel responded. When Sweey opened the present and a frog jumped out, Ezekiel laughed and handed her a different package.  
>"That one was from me. This one is from Nightime." Sweey now cautious of the package carefully undid the twine ribbon. Inside was a new quiver full of sharp steel arrows.<p>

"Thanks for the arrows...and the frog...I guess." She grinned at the thief, and nodded to Caldwell.

"Was that called for, Thomas Rose?" Caldwell asked, using the feared middle names to address the thief.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

"Right, and Erasmus isn't mine,"He coolly responded.

"Erasmus? Shadow, is that your family name?"Stranger asked as he handed Sweey his present. It was a beautiful hand-made hickory bow, with a small ribbon tied at one end. The corners of his mouth twitched into a faint smile, a rare feat in itself.

Thorn grinned and handed her a small parcel. She unwrapped it and was met with a customized tin whistle. It was a small gift, but it was worth seeing the look on her face, thought Thorn. More gifts came, and the last one to be opened was from Panda Warrior herself. Sweey opened it, and was slightly surprised by the contents within.

"You got me the full set of the Ranger's Apprentice series!"

"Yup! Now let's eat cake and watch the meteor shower!" Just after she announced that, the meteor shower began. They hadn't forgotten, they had been planning this for a while, and they truly cared. Being with friends is what mattered, and having a good time. Not expensive clothes, or things that only curbed loneliness for a short amount of time, but happiness.

"Oh and Sweey?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone joined in on that last statement, smiling and laughing.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Happy Birthday indeed! Now I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Soodonaito: Sword Knight in Japanese**

**Buredonaito: Blade Knight in Japanese**


End file.
